Home in your arms
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: After weeks and weeks of trying to get back home and escape the man who'd kidnapped him, Sasuke is finally found, nearly dead, in the forest and brought back to Naruto, who is overwhelmed to see him alive after four years of assuming him to be dead. For emilymai101. NaruSasu, yaoi, mentions of rape and abuse. Lemon in third and fourth chapter. COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: This is a request from ****emilymai101****. I did my best with it, I hope you guys, and you emilymai101, enjoy it. **

**-Prompt: Rating: M  
Romance/Friendship with Hurt/comfort put in.  
basic plot line is that sasuke was kidnapped by orochimaru but escapes and travels for weeks and weeks to get back to Naruto. When he gets back he is exhausted. Naruto helps him.  
sasuke has changed and is very quiet and shy not like he used to be. total uke sasuke lol  
if you could some how bring Sai into it and make him a bit of a jerk i like him but it would be fun if he like flirted with naruto and made sasuke jealous or something like that. maybe made fun of sasuke etc. hopt this helps and thanks :D**

**-This flamboyantly sexy person right here doesn't own Naruto or any of the sexy people in it; she just dreams of them and tortures them in FanFiction. Y'all best be jellin'. Muahaha :D **

**-Warning: Yaoi/shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read. :D Or hell, read it and then try to flame me, but I'm just saying, I really love fire so no fucks will be given. :) **

**Read on! =D**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

His overgrown raven black hair was plastered to his forehead, which was sticky from sweat and the humidity of the forest he was currently trudging through. The scalding heat of the midday sun seemed to pay no attention to the dark green canopy of the thick trunked trees leaves as it beat down on his sun-darkened skin. A creeper on the ground nicked his ankle and a trickle of blood rolled down onto his bare, painful foot, but he didn't notice it, too exhausted and already banged up for one little cut to make any difference. He was a ninja, strong beyond belief, but even someone as physically in shape as he would be fatigued after countless days of wandering through the forests, hiding from his kidnapper, surviving off of nothing except small berries and random streams he found.

He'd long since lost his bearings and was forging ahead aimlessly, not even sure if he'd survive to see another day, or if he'd ever get to his destination. He laughed bitterly to himself, shoving a hanging branch out of his way and ducking around a fallen tree; even dying alone in the middle of a forest or being eaten by a bear or something would be better than the hell he'd been subjected to as a kidnapee of Orochimaru. He could barely even remember most of what had happened, so horrible that his mind refused to let him revisit it in the hopes of letting him keep his sanity.

He was almost too worn out to keep going. When was the last time he'd slept? He didn't even know anymore. It could have been days, or even weeks. However, he was afraid to rest—when he did, his guard was down, and he wouldn't be able to keep up the constant chakra-hiding jutsu he had to use so that Orochimaru couldn't track him down. Every once in a while he'd need to stop for a break, but every little sound of the forest—a squirrel on a tree branch, the rustle of leaves in the breeze—had him paranoid and had his already weak mind ready to snap. He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt like he was always being watched, even though he knew he was completely alone. It was as if the forest had eyes and was holding its breath, watching the lone survivor trek blindly through the maze of wood and greenery.

It was maddening. Walking on and on, not knowing if he was getting anywhere or if he was just walking in circles or even if he was dead and his was all some sort of after-death cycle he'd be subjected to for the rest of eternity. He could barely even tell if he was still sane, and his thoughts were nothing short of twisted and terrorized. The horrors he'd been through and the stress of trying to survive was making his mind fall to pieces, bit by bit. But since he was completely isolated, how was he to know when it finally disappeared?

His movements were like those of a zombie, but he forced himself to keep putting one foot in front of the other. _Right, left, right, left, come on. Keep going. _His muscles protested each time, but he ignored it. He had to get back to his home. _Had_ to. He would be safe there, and Orochimaru wouldn't be able to touch him anymore. He shuddered, and tripped over a branch, falling face first onto the muddy ground. The dirt barely clung to his already filthy skin, which was showing a lot more than usual—his clothes had been mostly lost or torn along the way, and all he had left was his tattered pair of black shorts. He didn't get up for a long time, the feeling of being off his aching feet almost like ecstasy, but then he heard something move in the thick forest somewhere to his right.

His heart started beating faster and he held his breath, scrambling up and pressing his back flat to a tree, his hand gripping the one and only kunai he'd managed to snag out of Orochimaru's lair before running away. A bead of sweat trickled down his face and he nearly started hyperventilating when the steps got closer and closer. Each little snap of a twig, shuffle of leaves and thud of feet hitting the ground made his heart pound quicker and quicker. He heard a voice and bit his lip, listening as hard as he could.

"I thought I heard something," one said, a deep voice with a very faint accent that sounded vaguely familiar. Sasuke nearly started to cry out of panic; was it Orochimaru? Had he been found? He didn't particularly believe in God, since if one existed he'd been majorly fucked over, but he found himself praying to every single one he could think of that it wasn't that snake-loving, paedophilic psychopath.

"Me too," a second voice agreed, and now Sasuke _knew_ it was someone he recognized, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His fingers tightened around the kunai and he shut his eyes, the footsteps drawing nearer in a way that was so torturously slow.

"Do you think it was just an animal?" the second one asked, another deep voice which was obviously male.

"No. I sense someone else's chakra."

Sasuke's stomach dropped; he thought he'd been doing pretty well hiding his chakra. The voices were almost beside him now, and he tasted sweat on his upper lip, his heart in his throat.

"Why don't you use your byakugan?"

Byakugan? That sounded familiar, too; something in the faraway back of Sasuke's mind, something forgotten over the three or four years he'd been captive at Orochimaru's. The first one spoke again.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that..." There was a pause, then the person said with an odd sort of calmness, "There's someone crouched behind that tree."

The footsteps drew closer and Sasuke panicked. Jumping up, he spun and pounced onto one of the people hurrying his way, the kunai at the person's throat before they could even register what happened. Sasuke was moving off pure adrenaline, his eyes crazed as he spoke for the first time in days.

"Don't move, or I'll slice your throat," he rasped.

Under the dense leaves it was dark, and he couldn't make out anything of the person he was straddling and threatening except for a white outfit and strange, faintly glowing white eyes. This struck something in his memory, but he was too tired and mentally spent to make the connection.

As the other male made a move above them, he pressed the blade further into the white neck before him, vaguely noticing dark brown, nearly black long straight hair tangled around his throat.

"You want me to kill your friend?" he stared wildly up at the person, his voice high-pitched from hysteria. He bared his teeth in an almost animalistic way, a low, guttural growl sounding deep in his throat.

There was a sudden gasp. "Oh Kami—is that you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke paused, looking up and squinting into the darkness. He hadn't heard his name spoken aloud in such a long time—it had always been things like 'slut' or 'bitch', and he almost couldn't remember his own name.

"Who are you?" he whispered, his voice cracking from dehydration.

The second person kneeled down, and Sasuke saw darkly ringed green eyes and a shock of red hair. "Gaara. Gaara of the desert. We fought in the Chunin exams. You were kicking my ass. You remember?"

The name made him uneasy. "Uh... Gaara..." he tested the name, remembering vaguely using chidori to break his ultimate defence or something like that. "I... remember..."

"We won't hurt you. Get off of Neji, let him go." The deep voice was oddly soothing, and Sasuke found himself standing up, though not dropping his guard, still paranoid. This was the first time he'd been another human in weeks, and it was all he could do not to break down crying. His knees felt weak and it was hard to stay standing.

"Is it really you?" Neji whispered, as if he was afraid to frighten Sasuke, who looked like a deer in headlights. "It's been four years..."

Sasuke backed away. "How do I know you're not Orochimaru in disguise and you're just going to take me back to your lair?" he demanded, his throat constricting as tears sprung in his eyes. He was so terrified, so paranoid, unable to believe that these people might actually be his friends and try to help him rather than beat him and torture him and rape him as everyone else had the past four years of his life. He started to hyperventilate, panic taking over him as he started crying, babbling uselessly, seeming to hold on to his sanity by a mere thread. "I don't trust you. You'll hurt me. Leave me alone." He held the knife forward, his hand shaking. "G-go away," he repeated, tears making tracks down his grimy cheeks. "You won't like me. I'm tainted. I'm not a virgin. I'm full of scars, I'm just trash, you won't like me, go away, go away, _go away, go awaygoaway—_!"

Neji and Gaara shared a look of horror and shock, their faces draining to a ghostly white. Gaara slowly approached him, holding his hands up. "Sasuke, relax. We won't hurt you." He grabbed Sasuke's heaving shoulders hesitantly, softly placating the delirious boy in front of him. "Put down the knife. You're going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you... in fact, we're going to help you. We'll bring you to Naruto. You remember Naruto? He's your friend. He's been looking for you since you disappeared. Do you remember him?"

_Naruto? _Sasuke froze, calming down just the slightest. He remembered Naruto. Sunshine, blond hair and blue eyes. "N-Naruto?" he stuttered, his body starting to tremble.

Neji spoke quietly. "We'll bring you to him, but you need to calm down. Take the kunai away from Gaara. Take a deep breath."

Sasuke found himself listening to the soothing sound of Neji's voice, his hand loosening around the kunai. It fell to the ground with an ignored, muted thump, and he breathed, "You won't take me to Orochimaru?"

"Don't worry about him. He won't ever hurt you again."

With that, Sasuke's shoulders slumped in relief, and he began crying his heart out. His weak, shaking knees finally gave out, and his wary mind shut down completely. He fell to the ground and barely felt Neji's strong arms catch him before he blacked out into a blissful, pain and terror-free sleep.

xxXXxxXXxx

When Sasuke woke up, he thought that for sure he must be dead and he was in heaven. He was lying on a cloud, it had to be—it was so soft and squishy after sleeping on the hard forest ground for weeks, and his entire body seemed to cry in joy. The pine and dirt scent of the forest was gone and replaced with a clean, fresh, almost vanilla-like scent, with the underlying smell of meat cooking, and his deprived stomach rumbled hungrily. He could hear someone humming distractedly somewhere to his left, and someone else bustling around in another room or somewhere distant.

He tried to open his eyes, but moaned weakly as pain shot through his skull, his throat like a desert. His tongue felt like a piece of sandpaper and he tried to take a deep breath, but immediately started coughing as the back of his throat felt like it was tearing. There was a gasp and the sound of wood screeching against a hardwood floor, and then suddenly there was warm-temperature water pouring into his mouth.

"He's awake!" the person watering him called excitedly, a female this time.

It wasn't cold, but even warm water felt like he was drinking a life potion, and instantly he felt a little bit of energy tingle to life in his numb, dully aching body. He again tried to open his eyes, mumbling about brightness, and then the curtains were slid shut and the room turned black.

"Naruto! Get in here, he's awake!"

"Okay okay! Kiba, look after the chicken, okay?"

A third voice grumbled. "I can't cook worth shit, man."

I don't care, get someone else to do it then!" And then the door opened, and footsteps padded to his bedside. He felt a warm hand on his forehead, and then a heart-breakingly familiar voice whispered, brimming with tearful emotion, "Sasuke? Are you awake?"

Sasuke murmured something unclear, his eyes fluttering open. It was dark, but he could make out two faces looking down at him, both with tearful smiles. One had green eyes and what looked like pink hair, and the other one had blond spikes and blue eyes that struck something deep inside Sasuke. He tried to sit up, then fell back down as pain shot through his spent body.

"Where'm I?" he mumbled, reaching for the water again. The girl grabbed it and pressed the bottle to his lips, and he drank like a greedy baby.

"You're at my house, Sasuke," the boy told him, his voice choked and something wet glistening on his cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke experimentally tried moving his limbs, but pain thrummed through him, shaking him to the bone. He shuddered and once again the smell of something cooking in the next room reached his nose. His stomach growled. "I'm hungry," he whispered. "And sore. I can't move."

The blond turned his attention to the girl. "Sakura, can you go grab some crackers? Those should be easy on his stomach for until he gets back to a normal diet." Sakura nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the door open so that a sliver of light reached Sasuke's blurred vision. His head pounded painfully and he closed his eyes once again.

"After the crackers, you can try some meat if you want. It's chicken."

Sasuke hummed. "Thanks," he said, trying to keep his voice steady, but it gave out. The bottle of water met his lips and he sipped it before trying again. "Thanks." He squinted, trying to remember who this person was, although he supposed it would help if it wasn't near black and he could actually see. "Can you turn on the light?" he asked.

The boy moved and then the room was flooded with light. Sasuke forced himself to keep his eyes open and to make them adjust to this new brightness, and was eventually able to see who the other person was. His heart made a funny jumping motion in his chest and his throat constricted painfully. "Naruto," he said weakly.

Naruto nodded, smiling even as tears slid down his whiskered cheeks. He looked like he wanted to throw his arms around the dazed Uchiha, but he refrained from doing so because of his injuries. In a tight, shaky voice he ground out, "It's been four years. Four whole years. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke was shocked. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. "It's not your fault—"

"I looked and looked for you, but I could never find you. What happened? I mean, I heard rumours, but— which ones are true? Did Orochimaru really—" He cut himself off upon seeing the look of pure terror darken Sasuke's features and the way the fair boy shrunk into the bed, his chest starting to heave with heavy gasps. Never before had he ever seen Sasuke like this—the Uchiha used to be so strong and he never showed fear, always wearing that arrogant smirk even when he was getting his ass handed to him or being beaten nearly to death. Naruto couldn't fathom what kind of horrors Sasuke must have been through to make him become such a whimpering mass of nerves. He hastily tried to fix his mistake. "Hey, hey," he said softly, putting his hand over Sasuke's clenched fist, "it's okay. You're back in Konoha, and he'll never touch you again. I promise."

"Y-y-y—"

"Don't you remember? I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way. I swear I'll never let Orochimaru near you ever again. Okay?"

Sasuke took a deep gulp of air, forcing himself to calm down. A few tears fell from his eyelashes, but he managed to nod unsteadily. "Okay." His stomach growled again, and he flushed, fully conscious of how pitiful and ridiculous he must look to the blond, who was the polar opposite of Sasuke. Whereas Sasuke's skin was still pale despite being under the sun for weeks, Naruto was a healthy tanned color and his cheeks were full where Sasuke's were hollowed and thin. His skin was marred with scars from beatings and the harshness of the woods and Naruto's was clear and unblemished. His blue eyes shone with life, but Sasuke's were like bottomless black pits staring out of hollow sockets. He looked down at himself, tears stinging in his eyes. He must have looked pathetic, which wasn't something he wanted to be in front of Naruto, the person he'd missed the most and the one who he'd thought of the times he'd been brutally raped or beaten to within an inch of his life— the one whose memory had helped him remain alive and not lose his mind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hotly, cheeks burning in shame.

Naruto's eyes softened as he sensed Sasuke's embarrassment. "Hey. It's fine, I don't mind. You're really tough, Sasuke. I never gave you that, since I was too busy trying to be better than you, but you're strong. Anyone else would have broken under all those years of torture and who knows how long in the forest." He paused, smiling crookedly at Sasuke who was staring at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. You're the strongest person I know to have come out of that and still be in the right mind and look good as hell."

Sasuke flushed, looking down at his thin hands. "Thanks, I guess. But I look like shit... _dobe_." He tested the way the nickname felt coming off of his tongue, and decided he liked it, especially because of the look of relief that flooded the blond's eyes.

"You look beautiful," Naruto said softly, his voice so full of emotion that Sasuke could almost feel it. His throat closed up and his heart started to thump hard against his ribcage, cheeks warming as he looked away to deny Naruto's words. Naruto inched the chair closer to him, the wooden legs making a loud screeching sound against the floor. He took in a breath, about to say something, when the door opened wider and Sakura walked back in. The coking meat's smell followed her in, and Sasuke felt his mouth water, even at the sight of the dry, square crackers she was handing him.

He barely even said a thank you before shoving one into his mouth, the feeling of eating something substantial besides fruit so blissful and fulfilling that he thought he could die happily right then and there. Naruto watched him with a faint, fond smile, and Sakura teetered at the door, her jade eyes tearing up and her mouth opening and closing as she searched for words.

"Sasuke," she finally blurted, and the raven looked up. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're back," she sniffled, her voice muffled against his shoulder. He looked down at her pink head in surprise, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Sakura... me too."

She pulled away, her eyes all wet and her nose snotting and looking generally a mess. She wiped her eyes. "I have to go to work now, but I'll come visit you later, okay? Feel better." She patted his head like he was a child, but he found that he liked the familiarity. Sakura seemed like an annoying yet loving sister.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto called as she was leaving. "Is anyone else still here?"

"Uh, yeah. Sai, Kiba, Shino... Hinata, are you there too?" Upon hearing a small yes Sakura nodded. "Hinata, Neji and Gaara are freaking out like mammas waiting to see Sasuke, and everyone else is at work or on a mission. Does Kakashi know Sasuke is back?"

Naruto shrugged as Sasuke continued to eat his crackers. "Kakashi knows everything," Naruto said evenly. "He'll most likely come around in a bit, I think he's out on a mission right now though."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke echoed. "I remember... I want to see him..."

Naruto nodded. "When he's back, I'll make sure you do."

Sakura said good-bye and left, and Naruto looked to Sasuke. "Do you think you're well enough for visitors? Everyone's been hanging around my house between missions for the past week waiting to see you. They're so worried and happy you're back, it's crazy. They've been kinda annoying, actually," Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smiled. He hadn't seen laughter in a long time, and this familiarity was making him feel so complete. He'd missed this more than anything else. He nodded.

"They can come in," he said.

Naruto called everyone in, and all at once Sasuke was bombarded with questions on his well-being, comments on how much they'd missed him, and heartfelt hugs and tears of happiness at seeing him alive and in one piece after four years of wondering if he was dead. Everyone was so loud— even the ever quiet Shino, and shy Hinata, and especially Neji and Gaara, who'd found him and had waited anxiously for him to regain consciousness for an entire week—and Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes. He hadn't realized how much he was loved.

When everyone was gone and after a bunch of crushing hugs that had left Sasuke kind of breathless, the house fell quiet and Sasuke realized there was still someone there besides Naruto. The boy had dark hair and eyes, was almost white in complexion, and was wearing an absurd sort of belly-shirt that should be ridiculous on a boy but somehow suited him. He smiled at Sasuke, but it was a chilling, fake curve of the lips that didn't reach his eyes. A shiver went up Sasuke's spine, and he decided there was something about this guy that rubbed him the wrong way.

Naruto gave a tired, half-smile to him. "What's up, Sai?"

Sai smiled again, sending creepy vibes to Sasuke. "I just wanted to pay my regards to Sasuke and tell him that although I do not know him, I'm glad he's back. You've been such a cry-baby over him for these past years."

The words were innocent enough but something about the superior way Sai said them in made Sasuke frown. Naruto chuckled a bit. "I know. He's my best friend, though, so it's understandable."

"It's good that you made new friends, huh?" Sai asked innocently. "You would've been just fine if Sasuke had never come back, then. But," that _smile_ again, "he's back, so everything is okay."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, not seeming to realize how inexplicably upset Sasuke was getting. Sai's words had no meanness, but his tone... It was like he was rubbing it in Sasuke's face that Naruto had other friends and he wasn't important. Sasuke knew he wasn't Naruto's only friend, but that didn't make it sting any less; he wondered why this guy was doing this, since they'd never even met before now. Angry tears prickled at the corners of Sasuke's onyx eyes.

This time Sai spoke directly to Sasuke. "I'm so happy you're alright. Every time I hung out with Naruto— which was a lot— while you were gone, he'd gripe about you constantly. Couldn't even pay attention to me when we kissed."

Sasuke's heart involuntarily squeezed, so painfully he forgot how to breathe for a moment. _They kissed? Why does that hurt so much? _He opened his mouth, searching for words, but all he managed was a small wheezing sound as he somehow felt like his heart was being ripped in half. Naruto had kissed this guy?

Naruto cut in before he could say anything. "I told you to forget about that," he said shortly, his blue eyes flaring angrily. "It was an accident, Sai, and I was drunk. It didn't mean anything, so stop bringing it up."

Sai smiled his smile again. "I'm sorry. I just thought it would be good for Sasuke to know that you still had a life while he was gone."

In a fit of sudden jealousy and unable to take Sai's taunts anymore, Sasuke threw the blankets off of him and tried to get up and leave the room. However, his body still wasn't completely recovered, and he wasn't ready for the sudden jolt of pain that shot through all of his nerves and the sickening wave of nausea that washed over him. He crumpled to the ground and Naruto dove to catch him, cradling the moaning raven in his tanned arms. He looked up at Sai, his eyes hard.

"If you're going to be an ass, leave. Sasuke doesn't need this crap right now."

Sai widened his eyes innocently. "I was just—"

The nausea was still making Sasuke dizzy and his stomach jumped. He slapped a hand to his mouth and darted out of Naruto's arms, somehow managing to stay on his feet as he rushed to get to where he remembered the bathroom was. Vomit burned in his throat and his head gave another sickening spin, which made him unable to keep it down. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet bowl, retching up the crackers he'd just eaten mixed with bile, tears burning in his eyes. He heard Naruto swear and tell Sai to leave again, and then there were footsteps thudding down the hall towards him.

"Sasuke! Oh god!" Naruto scrambled over to him, his hands reaching down to pull Sasuke's long hair away from his face. "Shit, are you okay?"

Sasuke gasped in between puking his guts out. "G-go away," he sputtered, panting harshly. Tears of humiliation fell down his cheeks. "I don't want you to see me like this," he said weakly, another pang of nausea making vomit spew out of his mouth. Naruto didn't listen, just wrapped one arm around his waist and rubbed circles soothingly into his hip while the other gently held Sasuke's black hair back. He didn't seem to mind the putrid smell or the puke or seem even mildly disgusted; he simply sat there patiently and muttered comforting words as Sasuke cried and his stomach ran out of things to throw up and made him retch dry air.

Finally it stopped, and after quickly flushing the toilet, Sasuke crumpled into Naruto, breathing heavily and his shoulders wracking with dry, heavy sobs. Naruto pushed his bangs back, giving him a sad smile. "Better now?"

Sasuke's cheeks burned with shame. "Yeah," he muttered. He tried to pull away but Naruto held onto him. "Let go," Sasuke mumbled, pushing at his chest. "I'm disgusting. How can you even stand to be near me?" When he said 'disgusting' he wasn't just talking about what had just happened—he was talking about everything that he knew Naruto was able to guess had happened while he'd been helped captive. Naruto caught his meaning, but he still shook his head.

"Stop putting yourself down," he said firmly. "Nothing that happened is your fault, and just because you're... tainted, that doesn't make you disgusting. It makes you strong, because you got through it."

Sasuke's cheeks flushed a light pink and he looked down at the bathroom tiles they were curled up on. He stopped trying to pull out of Naruto's arms, though, and just relaxed into his hold. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," he grumbled, hiding his face behind his long bangs, which were well past his eyes now.

Naruto laughed a bit. "That's not true. I admire you—you're like a man of stone. I wouldn't have lasted like you did." Seeming eager to change the subject away from this one, which clearly was upsetting Sasuke even more, he stood up, holding out a hand for Sasuke. "Let's get you back in bed, okay? You should rest more."

Sasuke took the hand and allowed Naruto to guide him back to his bedroom. "I've been out for a week," he murmured. "I doubt I need any more rest." In fact, despite aching and being stiff, his muscles were twitchy and he wanted nothing more than to run around. However, he knew Naruto wouldn't let him, and plus he was aware that his body wasn't physically well enough yet for him to do much more than walk. It was still weird to actually be in a house after all that time outside, Sasuke mused while they were heading through the halls of Naruto's small apartment. As they were walking by the kitchen, he noticed a pack of mint gum thrown haphazardly onto the counter, and realized how gross his mouth tasted. He also smelt the meat, which was laying there in a pan on the oven, but his stomach churned grossly and he decided he probably shouldn't eat right now. The gum however...

"You're probably right, but—" Naruto stopped, noticing Sasuke staring at the gum. He went over and grabbed it. "You could probably use a piece, eh?"

Sasuke nodded, popping the piece Naruto handed him into his mouth. It didn't completely make the sour taste go away, but he figured it would do until he found a toothbrush. An idea occurred to him then. "...Naruto."

"Yeah?" They were back in the bedroom now, but Sasuke didn't go lay down on the bed as Naruto clearly wanted him to.

"Would you mind if I... used your bathroom?" He looked down at himself. "I feel all sticky and it's probably been at least a month since I showered last..."

At that, Naruto's face turned bright red. Sasuke stared at him questioningly, his eyebrows furrowed, and Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, well. There's this thing. You know. I..."

"I don't speak Unintelligible Sentence Fragment language, dobe."

"I...When Neji and Gaara brought you here, well, you were filthy and bleeding at a lot of places, so I... uh... I'm gonna sound like a huge creep... but..." He grimaced, looking away. "I washed you. And then put new clothes on you."

For the first time since he'd awoken, Sasuke noticed he was, in fact, wearing a dark blue V-neck long sleeved shirt and a pair of orange pants, which were a little loose on his slim hips. He flushed darkly at the idea of Naruto scrubbing his naked body clean, a weird warm feeling curling in his stomach, and felt a strange tug in his heart when he remarked that the soft clothes he was wearing held that faint vanilla-ramen-Naruto smell. Instantly he felt a little bit more comfortable, somehow, and subconsciously hugged himself, liking the idea of being so close to Naruto in a way.

"W-well," he mumbled shyly," thanks."

"I'm not a pervert, I swear..." Naruto said, laughing slightly. His cheeks were so warm and he couldn't make himself look at Sasuke, though he could see the tiny smile and pink cheeks out of the corner of his eye.

Sasuke made a huffing sound that was almost like a laugh. "Don't deny it, you've always been a pervert. How's that sexy jutsu of yours going?"

Naruto looked at him for a long moment, his eyes just a bit wider than normal. Sasuke didn't really know why Naruto was surveying him so critically, and shifted uncomfortably, his eyes drifting to the side, when Naruto finally broke into a smile. "It's going great," he answered, his eyes looking wet.

Somewhat alarmed, Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing, just... I missed you so much. I just keep thinking this is all a dream and when I wake up," his smile faded to a sad frown, "I'm afraid that you'll be gone again." Before they could get into a more depressing topic, he stood suddenly from his perch on the end of his bed and grinned. "I'll get you a towel and you can shower—by yourself, this time." As he was speaking, he gestured for Sasuke to follow him, handing the Uchiha a towel from the hall closet and then leading him back to the bathroom. He flicked on the switch and started pointing. "There are extra toothbrushes in the cupboard above the sink, the toothpaste is in the drawer, and just throw your clothes in the basket in the corner there, I'll grab you some new ones for after."

He started to leave, but hesitated. "You're okay, right? You're not gonna... do anything bad, right?" He eyed the razors on the counter like he should maybe take them away.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Naruto nodded quickly, laughing. "Right. Sorry, I'm just being stupid." He once again opened the door to leave, when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, and don't turn on the hot water tap too high, or it will literally raise the pressure by like ten and the head will come flying off the wall." Upon seeing Sasuke's raised eyebrow, he said, "Don't ask. I don't know why it does that either, it's just a piece of shit."

Sasuke laughed a bit. "Okay."

Naruto gave one quick head nod, doing a dorky salute and wearing a big goofy grin that made Sasuke's heart do funny things. "Alright. Okay. I should leave. Okay—I'll be in my room, so call if you need anything—try not to slip, and—"

Sasuke interrupted with another quiet laugh. "Just get out, dobe."

Naruto grinned bashfully and scampered out, clicking the door shut behind him. Sasuke sighed, squaring his shoulders, and put his towel on the counter. He stripped and threw the clothes into the hamper, as instructed; avoiding looking into the mirror because he didn't want to see the cuts and scars lacing his skin or the faded, yellowed finger-shaped bruises denting his white hips. Once he figured out how to turn on the water, he put it to his desired heat and stepped into the shower, closing his eyes and letting the hot water wash away any painful memories, replacing them with pictures of sky blue eyes, blond hair, and smiles that reminded him of sunshine.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Shiiiieeet. Man, that there is 5, 734 words and 12 pages, which is kinda long, but not that bad, I guess. Well, this is just me being a silly filly and making a break time if anyone wants it... Actually it's mostly because I wanna take a break from writing and ramble on about useless shit for a bit... Heheh. Well, I hope you actually made it this far, I hope it isn't too boring, and I know Sasuke is OOC, but that is how he was requested. Oh yes, and there **_**is**_** a lemon in this. Just putting that out there, and of course Sasuke will be uke, cos that's what emilymai101 wanted and that's how I roll, brothas. I'm ranting, heh... So! If you made it this far and aren't bored out of your mind and wanting to kill me with a pickaxe like a certain anime person I can think of *cough*RUSSIA*cough*, read on! Oh yeah and leave a review! :)**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Naruto sat on his bed, idly listening to the sound of the shower that could be heard even from across the apartment. He refolded the clothes he'd gotten for Sasuke—a pair of black sweats and a blue T-shirt—yet another time, his mind wandering all sorts of places.

Honestly, he still had a hard time believing this was real. Like he'd told Sasuke, he kept expecting the raven to suddenly disappear and leave Naruto alone and crying for his best friend again. His heart throbbed painfully at the idea of Sasuke being absent from his life again. Despite what Sai had said, that he'd still had a life and done stuff while Sasuke was gone, in reality it had just been something to distract him from the empty space that had been in his heart. At some point along those past four painful years, Naruto had realized that the love he held for Sasuke was something more than one he would have for a brother, or a best friend; it was something so powerful and intense that every day he'd been away from him, Naruto's heart had broken a little bit more. It hadn't helped thinking that Sasuke was dead...

His mind drifted off into useless thoughts that were rendered vague by his own lack of words to express them. He wanted to tell Sasuke how he felt, but he could tell how fragile he was—like he was a porcelain doll, made of the most delicate material ever, ready to shatter at the slightest thing—and didn't want to lose the small bit of the old Sasuke that had kept popping up every once in a while when they were talking. When he'd been brought in, Naruto had had no idea where Sasuke had been—but when Neji told him about Sasuke's terrified ramblings about Orochimaru, he'd known right away that the lecherous man had taken his precious Sasuke away—who knew what kind of horrible tortures Sasuke had gone through? Naruto wished he could've saved him. He wished...

Once again his thoughts became meaningless blurs of words. He sat there, trying to determine his jumbled feelings, when he heard the shower taps squeak as they were shut off. Naruto jolted out of his thoughts, hopping off of the bed. He went out into his living room, the midway between his room and the bathroom, and waited anxiously for Sasuke to come out... just to make sure he was alright. He took a seat on his couch and looked out the window, idly watching a couple of birds tweet under the sunset on his balcony. After a few moments, Sasuke walked out, the towel tied around his waist, his overgrown hair dripping wet... Naruto had to look away from the damp, scarred, cut chest, his cheeks burning. How could Sasuke manage to look so beautiful even when his body was so battered?

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

Sasuke yelped, jumping about ten feet in the air. His hand shot to grab his slipping towel and his eyes focused on Naruto. He calmed down. "I thought you were in your room," he said, his voice weak.

"I was, but I figured I'd give you some privacy so I came out here. The clothes are on the bed."

"Oh," Sasuke said quietly, and there was a sort of disappointment—one Naruto was positive he must be imagining—in his hushed voice. "Thanks."

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke drifted away. The door swung shut behind him and Naruto sighed, shutting his eyes. These feelings he had for Sasuke were really getting to be a pain—he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand seeing the Uchiha so reserved and meek like this. He understood it, of course, but that didn't make it suck any less. He wanted the arrogant, rude, cocky bastard, the Sasuke he'd fallen in love with.

He was torn abruptly from his musing when he heard a loud crash come from his room. "Fuck!" Sasuke's muffled voice yelled, followed by a few colourful curses. Naruto jumped up and ran to his room, throwing the door open without a second thought.

"What happened?" he demanded.

A groan from the other side of his bed, the side near the wall and window, caught his attention. He hurried over and looked between the wall and bed, unable to keep in a snicker at the sight of Sasuke rubbing his head and making a face, all tangled up in Naruto's thick blue curtains.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. Judging from the death glare he received, he didn't do a very good job.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said shortly. "I was just trying to shut the curtains so I could change, but the damned things fell..."

Naruto laughed slightly and went to help him up, when suddenly he froze, his cheeks darkening and his eyes widening. "Uh..."

Sasuke blinked. "What?" Then he looked down at himself. His face turned the same shade as a ripe tomato. The towel was still around his waist, however... it wasn't covering anything, and Naruto could see everything clearly. Sasuke quickly covered himself, dying of mortification, while Naruto just stood there gawking.

He tried to control himself, but seeing Sasuke practically naked and all tangled up in his curtains, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide and vulnerable, wasn't making that an easy task. Sasuke was staring hard at the wall, and Naruto was positive he was going to encounter an extremely awkward situation if he didn't leave _right now_ and do something about the hardening bulge in his pants.

Even though he knew he should leave he couldn't bring himself to stop staring. Sheesh, Sasuke was freaking sexy, even when he was all banged up. Unfortunately, the curtains and towel were now hiding the... good part, in Naruto's mind, but even just seeing Sasuke's chest had him all hot and bothered.

He didn't realize Sasuke was struggling to stand until he heard a muttered, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Snapping out of it and forcing his dirty thoughts down—_He's still hurt, and I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend like this! Crap, Naruto, get your mind outta the gutter!—_he shakily asked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke didn't meet his eyes and put his hand against the wall, wobbling slightly as the curtains fell around his feet. "I think I twisted my ankle," he grumbled in disgust. He tested it, putting his weight on his left foot, and then making a sour face when pain shot through the rolled joint. "Yeah, I definitely did."

He started to limp out of between the bed and Naruto awkwardly moved out of his way, uttering a weak, "Do you need help...?"

Sasuke still wouldn't look at him. "I'm fine."

Naruto swallowed. Crap. Sasuke seemed pissed. "L-look," he stuttered, "sorry for just barging in, I really should have thought before I—"

"It's okay, it's not like you've never seen me naked before..."

Naruto turned beet red, remembering that he'd admitted to washing Sasuke the other day. He hung his head. "Right," he said quietly. Attempting to be cheerful again, he piped up, "How 'bouts I go grab some ice for your ankle, then?"

"Sure."

Sasuke's voice was still clipped and Naruto gulped, scurrying out of the room like a kicked puppy. Once he was in the kitchen, he scooped some ice and put it in a sandwich bag, before wrapping a cloth around it. Was Sasuke mad at him for seeing him in such an embarrassing situation? Honestly, Naruto couldn't blame him... Sasuke was obviously still scarred from Orochimaru's actions—which he had every right to be—and he was probably still super uncomfortable around other people... and Naruto being so nosy and seeing him so personally was probably not sitting well with him. Naruto slammed his head into the wall.

"Crap," he muttered. "How can I manage to mess even _this _up?"

xxXXxxXXxx

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed, in the borrowed clothes and rubbing at his sore ankle absently. He was frowning, like usual, but this time it wasn't because he was scared or trying to forget past experiences—it was because of how badly Naruto had reacted to seeing him naked. Had he seen the bruises on his hips? Sasuke had tried to cover them before the blond could, but... well, he supposed Naruto must have already seen them if he'd washed him.

He sighed. Would Naruto believe that he was disgusting _now_? He obviously didn't want that, but it was probably inevitable. Now Naruto would sit him down for a talk, tell him how tainted he was, kick him out of his house... and Sasuke would be alone again.

He blinked back tears, somewhat shocked at how much the idea of being without Naruto made his heart twang painfully. It had been what—maybe four hours since he'd woken up, and already he was used to the idea of Naruto being around. How could he handle it if Naruto left?

There was a knock on the door. "Are you dressed?" came Naruto's muffled voice.

Sasuke tried not to show his worry. "Yeah," he called back. "You can come in."

Naruto hesitantly walked in. "Oh, good. I was worried the pants wouldn't fit, but..." He sat down next to Sasuke, not too close, and handed the brunet the ice. Sasuke took it with a small thank-you and put it on his ankle, and then they settled into a heavy, uncomfortable silence.

"Sasuke—"

"Naruto—"

"Uh," Naruto said, laughing awkwardly, "you go first."

Sasuke looked down at his lap. "Are you honestly not disgusted by me?" he asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't want to hear Naruto's answer...

Naruto made a sound of impatience. "I told you already. I don't care what happened in the past, you're still the Sasuke I know and lov—uh, yeah. I'm not disgusted by you." His voice dropped. "Quite the opposite actually," he murmured, so quietly Sasuke didn't know whether he'd imagined it or not.

"You're really not just saying that?"

Naruto turned to look him dead in the eyes. "Look, Sasuke, I'm going to be blunt. You're not disgusting. If anyone is, it's Orochimaru, for making you feel like you are. You're beautiful, and..." His voice broke, and he flushed. "I'm about to tell you something and I know you won't feel the same, but... I love you. That's why I don't care what's happened to you, I just care that you're alive, and you're _here_, and I can touch you again." He took Sasuke's pale hand into his, his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled at the look of absolute shock on Sasuke's face.

"It's not a brotherly love, or even a best friend love... It's more, and when you weren't here, every day was like torture," he confessed, unable to stop the words flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall of all the feelings he'd been holding in for four years. "Sai kept saying that I had a life when you were gone, and even though I went out and did stuff, it was just to distract me from how much I missed you." He squeezed Sasuke's hand, his eyes drifting away from Sasuke's wide black ones. "I'm finally happy again, now that you're back, and even though I know you don't feel the same way, I'm happy enough just being around you." He looked back up. "So stop putting yourself down or I'll have to kick your ass and show you how perfect you are to me."

Sasuke's mind was reeling from Naruto's confession, and he honestly couldn't think of anything to say. His heart was in his throat. Naruto's voice was so sincere that Sasuke knew he was telling the truth. _Naruto loves me?_ What was this feeling? He felt... light. Like something heavy had been taken off of his chest. Maybe the feelings he'd been having for Naruto—the need to please, to not disappoint, looking up to him because he was the only beacon of light in Sasuke's dark times—was that love?

He realized he was staring at Naruto with what was probably a completely stupid expression of shock and a strange kind of self-realization and swallowed thickly. "You...you love me?" he asked weakly, needing to hear it again to make sure his mind hadn't just made it up to make him feel less depressed.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I don't expect you to—" Naruto cut himself off when he felt a something soft and warm touch his lips. It was feather-light and for a moment he was confused, before his eyes focused and all he could see were shut, thickly lashed eyes, a red face and black eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment. His heart skipped a beat, then another, and then finally started up again, thumping erratically in his ribcage like it was trying to get out. After another moment Sasuke pulled away, his face red and his eyes not meeting Naruto's. All the blond could do was gape.

"Did you just..."

"Yes," Sasuke bit out, his face turning even darker, which seemed impossible.

Naruto touched his lips, wondering if his imagination was just going crazy. His tongue flicked along his bottom lip and he flushed upon tasting his minty toothpaste, but not from his own mouth. "Why?"

Sasuke huffed. "I don't know."

"You don't... you don't happen to feel the same... do you?"

Sasuke made a face, picking at the comforter they were sitting on. "I don't know," he repeated. "I guess. I mean, you're special to me..." He blushed again, obviously having a hard time sorting out his feelings. "You're definitely the only person I really trust right now... I guess..." He swallowed. "I guess I... like you... I think..."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Without thinking, he grinned widely and gave his signature laugh, tackling Sasuke into a huge hug. The ice went flying off the bed and landed unnoticed on the floor. Sasuke screeched and they fell back onto the bed, with Naruto's bigger body pretty much crushing Sasuke's. The Uchiha had a moment of blind panic—being pushed roughly into a bed, unable to move—but as soon as he smelt the soothing familiarity of Naruto's blond spikes brushing his cheek, he relaxed, his cheeks still feeling hot and an embarrassed look on his face.

"You're squishing me," he mumbled, burying his flaming face into Naruto's shoulder. He couldn't help but like it though...

Naruto leaned back, supporting himself on his forearms over Sasuke, looking down into his best friend's flushed, shy face. Sasuke couldn't stop his gaze from drifting down, down to those soft lips that he wanted to taste again... Naruto noticed this and grinned, scooping Sasuke up into his arms, making him yelp as he turned them around so that he was leaning against the head board with Sasuke cradled against his chest.

"I don't think you understand how much you mean to me," he said, hugging Sasuke tighter. Sasuke just flushed even more and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and his legs around his waist, leaning into Naruto's hard body. A small smile, a real one, curled his lips as he buried his face in Naruto's neck, allowing himself to just be held. For the first time in years, he felt completely at peace.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Ugh fuck. Well I was gonna make this a oneshot, but it's getting so long... urk. Well, I'll just write the lemon later and try to post it in the next few days. Hon hon hon~ (I've been watching way too much Hetalia...)**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, I looked over it but I'm not perfect and I may have missed some. ^^**

**Please please review! I enjoy knowing what readers think and such. I hope you liked the first chapter, emilymai101 :) and all other people who read this! I won't object to just favoriting and following but throw in a review and you will make me one zillion times happier :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: OH MY PASTA, I am SO sorry for the long wait. Finals are killing me! I'm not even going to tell you guys what I had due in history and English... I don't want to take up a whole half a page...**

**-Warning: There's no full blown smut in this chapter, but there is some oral/grinding, along with (attempted) cute, fluffy, semi-normal day between Naruto and Sasuke. There will be no more Sai-douche-baggery in this fic because... I don't wanna write it. Maybe I will mention him... Yeah, I usually write these A/Ns before I actually write the chapter... Also there is a mention of Adam Lambert in here... I love that man. *dies* Such talent... *comes back to life just to die again***

**-Just a heads-up: I know they use ryo or whatever in Naruto as the currency, however I am not at the brain capacity to have the patience to figure out how much one dollar is in ryo and stuff, so I'm just using dollars. Canadian dollars, that is, since I'm Canadian. I'm so Canadian I eat my steak with maple syrup and a moose often comes and sits in m front yard. No, I'm not kidding...**

**-I don't own Naruto. :) Once again, sorry for the long wait, and enjoy!**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

It had been two months since Sasuke was found by Neji and Gaara in the forest, and although he was still emotionally scarred, his body was completely healed and it seemed like he'd never left Konoha at all. He hung out with friends, such as Sakura and Neji, avoided assholes like Sai, and pretty much led a normal life. Most of the time, though, he stuck with Naruto, since even if he tried to leave, the blond would just follow him like a lost puppy.

"_I know it's been two months,"_ he'd say, _"but I still can't believe you're really back. I know it's annoying, but you're gonna have to deal with me being constantly in your face." _Then Sasuke would sigh and roll his eyes, and Naruto would smile and tell him he loved him, and Sasuke would blush, unable to help the tiny smile that touched his lips.

Life had a routine now, but it wasn't a bad one like it used to be. He would wake up in Naruto's apartment, either in the spare room or in Naruto's bed, usually with the blond's arms wrapped around his waist and his bigger body spooned up against the back of Sasuke's own. Then, after eating a random breakfast of whatever food he could scavenge in the cupboards, he would head out and train, with Naruto, or Kakashi, or even Sakura, or go on a mission with someone, or just walk around town and hang out with friends—he was always quiet and moody, as usual, but he enjoyed being with people and laughing and not caring. Later, he would go back to Naruto's, which he considered 'home' now, and they would eat dinner and then watch a movie or something before going to bed. It wasn't anything special, but it was how his life was now, and he wouldn't be lying if he said he loved it.

Saturday morning, when neither Naruto nor Sasuke had any missions, Sasuke woke up alone in Naruto's bed, all tangled up in the sheets and the pillows scattered about randomly. He sat up and stretched, wincing when his muscles strained and his joints cracked, squinting against the sliver of light that peeked through the open door.

"Naruto?" he called, but there was no answer, save for the sound of music coming from behind the door. It sounded like that 'Konoha's best music' station Naruto usually had playing on the radio... then he heard the banging of cupboard doors opening and closing and decided to get his lazy ass out of Naruto's comfy, warm bed and go see what Naruto was up to.

He grabbed one of the pairs of pants he'd gotten from Neji and slipped them over his boxers before walking out into the living room and kitchen, which were both in the same room, only separated by a counter lined with a couple bar stools. He looked out the doors on the far side of the living room, which led to a porch that overlooked the northern part of Konoha, and saw that it was dark and gloomy out, the windows dotted with crystalline droplets and the world outside looking hazy and blurry. The pitter-patter of the rain was just barely audible over Adam Lambert's 'Never close our eyes' and there was a faint rumbling of thunder as the sky outside illuminated with a flash of light.

Looking away from the crying clouds outside, Sasuke turned his head to the kitchen. Naruto was humming along with the music, shaking his hips slightly and dancing to the beat as he added what looked like cinnamon to the perogies he was frying. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, used to Naruto's odd ways of cooking by now and slipped onto one of the bar stools. He leaned forward on his elbows, watching with a faint smile as Naruto started to sing and dance more openly, bouncing and swinging his arms about.

He was getting really into it and by the time the song was nearly over, Sasuke couldn't contain the grin spreading across his face. Naruto was really just so cute. The blond did a couple spins, waving the spatula in his hand around his head, when he finally spotted Sasuke, who was barely containing laughter. His face turned beet red and he stopped dancing.

"How long have you been there?" he asked weakly.

Sasuke smirked. "Since about... oh, I don't know, the first verse? Nice dancing skills, by the way."

Naruto couldn't help the bashful grin. He scratched the back of his head, laughing. "Oh, shut up. I was just making perogies and... well, I like this song! It's catchy! And Adam Lambert is hot. Not as hot as you of course." He turned the stovetop to a lower heat and set the spatula down in the pan, walking around the counter to wrap his arms around Sasuke from the back. He nuzzled his face in his hair. "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine." Sasuke warmed a bit at the feeling of Naruto's arms around his bare chest. "How about you?"

He felt Naruto grin against his neck and shivered, just barely. "It was very good. I like having you all curled up in my arms, you're so cute."

Sasuke blushed and pushed Naruto away. "Don't call me cute."

Naruto grinned some more. "You're right, I'm sorry. You're sexy. Especially when you're underneath me and mo—"

Sasuke got up and slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, flushing. "Shut up," he muttered, flushing at the warm feeling that curled in his stomach. It hadn't happened much, but just lately, for the past week or so, their innocent cuddling and short kisses had been becoming... less innocent and short. Of course, they hadn't gone _that_ far yet, but remembering the hot, hard kisses, the feeling of Naruto's bare chest (as far as he allowed himself to go) on his and Naruto's fingers pulling on his hair as his bigger body bridged over Sasuke's was making him too warm and squirmy for comfort this early in the morning.

The more they did it, the more Sasuke found himself wanting to go farther. He knew Naruto did, too, but the blond was too nice and patient to say anything, but despite his attempts to hide it Sasuke could tell from the hunger in his blue eyes that he wouldn't be able to wait much more. The problem was that Sasuke was... well, he hated to admit it, but he was scared. He hadn't exactly had any good experiences with sex, and he'd never felt the pleasure that was supposed to come with it, only the pain. Of course, Naruto was nothing like Orochimaru, but it was the simple fact that he was terrified of feeling that pain again. He had hated feeling so dirty, like he was being torn open by something that someone had picked up out of the sewer and shoved inside of him. Just thinking of it brought tears prickling to the corners of his eyes.

Quickly changing the course of his thoughts, he said, "You know, I think your perogies are burning."

Naruto cursed. "Crap." He ran over to the stove and flicked the element off. He poked at the perogies, sighing. "They're a bit crispy. Will you still eat them?"

"They're for me?"

"For us, silly."

"...This is the first time we've eaten something besides ramen for breakfast in like... a month."

Naruto laughed. "I got my pay check yesterday and figured I'd make something else for a change. Remember how I've been going on short missions every day for the past week?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Granny Tsunade finally paid me last night, and I just got over three thousand dollars, baby." He grinned and swished his hips, doing a little kick thing of joy. Sasuke made a huffing sound of amusement.

"Why so much?"

"'Cause. I'm awesome." Naruto scooped a few perogies into a bowl and handed it to Sasuke. They were plain, just fried in butter and cinnamon, how Sasuke liked them. He murmured his thanks as Naruto sat next to him with his own perogies, and they ate their breakfast between talking about random things and the occasional kiss or touch of hands from Naruto.

Once they were done, Naruto sighed happily. "Man, I love food."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah. It's a miracle you're not fat; you eat more than Chōji some days."

Naruto just laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to their shared room. "So, what do you wanna do today? It's not very nice out..."

"I love the rain... We should go for a walk."

"Oh?" Naruto was slipping that weird necklace from Tsunade over his head, along with a white T-shirt that made his already sun-kissed skin look even darker in contrast. "Your immune system is still pretty gimped; are you sure you wanna risk getting sick?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said, grabbing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt from Naruto's top drawer. Now that he'd regained his normal weight, he could fit into Naruto's clothes properly, and he usually wore one of his T-shirts rather than the ones he'd bought or gotten from someone like Neji or Gaara or received from Sakura.

"Okay then." Naruto nodded. "Lemme grab my keys and we'll go?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto ran off, leaving the raven to find a decent pair of pants before he followed him out into the living room. Naruto was waiting by the balcony doors, grinning. Sasuke stared. "What's wrong with the front door?"

"Oh, come on. It's been such a long time since we did something stupid together. We should totally jump off the balcony and use all our ninjaly awesomeness to race and see who can get to the training grounds first."

"That one where we trained when we first became squad seven with Kakashi and Sakura?"

"That's the one," Naruto answered excitedly. "Come on. Please?"

"...You live on the third floor, Naruto..."

"So?" Naruto's voice held a challenge. "You afraid, Sas'cakes?"

"Don't call me that," Sasuke responded automatically, his natural competitiveness making his blood rush excitedly. Naruto was right; they hadn't had any missions together since he'd returned, and he _did_ miss having competitions with Naruto to see who was the best. He walked slowly up to Naruto, like he was considering it, opened the porch doors and bit his lip, putting on his best _'hmm... should I?'_ face. Then, without giving Naruto a chance to even move, he quickly gave the blond a hard kiss that had him sputtering in surprise and ran out onto the balcony while Naruto stood there dazed. He jumped over the ledge as he heard Naruto recover and yell, "That's not fair!"

He grinned, hearing the blond hop off and fall through the air behind him. He was already soaked to the bone by the time he reached the ground and rolled to break the fall, pushing himself to his feet and running as fast as he could through the sheets of water pouring down from the sky. Naruto's feet hitting he wet ground slapped close behind him, but Sasuke remained in lead as they both ran as hard as they could, laughing and calling each other names.

It was strange how it was like nothing had changed, Sasuke mused as he used his arms and abs to heave himself over the chain-link fence that separated the forest from the village. He could still remember the way to the training grounds, had all of the streets and trails painted into his head like a picture, and even Naruto's breathless laugh behind him was the same. If he could just forget those four years, it would have been like he'd never left at all.

Naruto was getting closer, judging from how his splashing footsteps were getting louder, and the training ground was in view now. Sasuke ducked under a few trees and hopped over a root, slipping and sliding over the drenched ground. Suddenly, just before he could reach the field where there were the familiar three stumps sticking out of the ground, Naruto tackled him into a hug that sent them both tumbling to the ground.

Water squelched up from the grass as they hit it, and Sasuke shoved his soaked bangs out of his eyes, glaring up at Naruto.

"That's not fair."

"And being all sexy on me then starting before I can say go _is_?" Naruto's blond hair dripped water down into Sasuke's face, and both of their clothes clung to them like a second skin. He shifted off of where he'd landed on Sasuke's stomach down to his thighs, giving room for the other boy to sit up.

The thunder rumbled above them as Sasuke smirked smugly. "You enjoyed it, so don't go and give me that whiny bullshit."

Naruto's grin was back. "I _did_ enjoy it," he admitted. "But with that logic, this shouldn't be counted as cheating either, since you clearly like being pinned to the ground underneath me and soaking wet and sexy as fuck."

Sasuke flushed. Lighting flashed behind them and it just allowed him to see Naruto's grin all that much better. The entire forest lit up and he could see everything in detail; the way Naruto's dripping hair was matted to his forehead, the way the water slid down his muscled arms, and how the white shirt had turned to an invisible cloth that left nothing to Sasuke's imagination. That familiar heat stirred in his stomach and he turned his head away. "No. I don't like this at all, so it's cheating."

Naruto ran his fingers lightly up Sasuke's arms, his fingers warm on top of the cold black cotton of the shirt Sasuke was wearing. He shuddered, but pretended it was from the chill of the rain. Naruto smirked, equally as smug as Sasuke earlier. "You don't like this?" he asked, pretending to pout.

"Not at all. You're heavy."

"Too bad." Naruto leaned in, brushing his lips across Sasuke's. They were wet and his hair made more droplets of water trail down both of their faces, and Sasuke tried to stop the sharp inhale of breath before Naruto could hear it. "I'll just have to make you like it then, won't I?"

"Not here," he tried to say, but Naruto's lips pressed to his and the protest came out muffled. He struggled for a few seconds, before he gave up and lay back on the grass, reaching his hands up to tangle in Naruto's wet blond spikes. What was the use of struggling anyway? Naruto was just so sexy, and Sasuke couldn't deny how bad he wanted him. Being wet and making out on the soaked ground in the rain didn't help his situation at all, and he could already feel himself becoming more desperate.

Naruto's tongue slid along his bottom lip and Sasuke willingly opened his mouth, timidly poking his tongue out to tangle with Naruto's. For a while they fought for dominance over the kiss, biting at each others' lips and pushing against each others' mouths, but Naruto eventually won, as he usually did. Sasuke didn't mind all that much and tugged Naruto's head down further, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. His lungs started to burn as Naruto gently sucked on his tongue and grabbed his legs, winding them around his own waist and pressing their bodies flush against each other.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small moan at the contact, and he felt Naruto's groan more than heard it as his tanned hands started wandering. They found the edge of Sasuke's shirt and he hesitated for a second, giving Sasuke the chance to back out before this went past the not-so-innocent kissing. They'd gone this far before, of course, but he still didn't want to pressure Sasuke into anything he didn't want to do. Sasuke nodded slightly, breaking the kiss to gasp for breath, and Naruto ducked his head to lick and nip at the pale neck presented before him. Sasuke thrashed and threw his head back as Naruto nibbled on an overly sensitive, erogenous place on his neck, a mangled moan escaping his reddened lips.

"Naruto," he said weakly, squirming against the wet ground. The cold of the rain burned against his scalding skin, and he let out another moan as Naruto's hands slip under his shirt, fingers tracing the indents of his abs lightly and making Sasuke shiver from the tickling pleasure. Slowly, teasingly, Naruto's hands ghosted up Sasuke's slippery torso, bunching the damp shirt around his chest, exploring the canvas of scarred white skin before him. With utmost care, he gently ran his fingers along some of the more horrible scars, silently apologizing for what he knew he couldn't have helped. Sasuke's eyes teared up at the tender action; it still shocked him to see how much Naruto really cared.

Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke again as his fingers found their way to Sasuke's nipples, hard and erect from the cold and pleasure. His tongue slipped into Sasuke's mouth and he swallowed cries of wanton pleasure and he started rubbing them between his fingers, alternating between pinching lightly and then massaging the tender area around them. Sasuke's breathing was rather heavy and he was unable to do much more than wrap his fingers around Naruto's forearms and dig his nails into them, his heart thundering in his ears.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, parting their lips. He gazed down at Sasuke, who was panting and trying to keep his eyes open as all of his blood rushed south and almost unbearable pleasure pounded in his veins. Every time he and Naruto did this, he always got so lost in it; he hadn't experienced pleasure like this in his entire life. He'd never been treated with so much love and tenderness, and even when Naruto lost himself a little and accidentally got a bit rough, there was still that underlying hint of love that kept the actions away from the dark ones he'd known during the past. Finally he gave up and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back into the muddy grass and letting out a loud moan just as thunder rumbled and the sky lit up behind them.

Naruto took in his best friend-turned-lover's flushed cheeks and open, drooling mouth, letting a small smile curve his lips. Sasuke really didn't know how beautiful he was. It was hard to dwell on that, however, and it was getting harder to keep this from going further when all he could think about was the painful throbbing between his legs. He could feel how hard Sasuke was and experimentally shifted his hips against it, trying to make it look accidental. Sasuke's fingers tightened around his arms and the raven moaned, bucking his hips up wildly. Naruto flushed. At this rate he wasn't going to be able to hold back. He buried his flaming face in Sasuke's neck, inhaled the raven's mucky scent mixed with the cool, fresh one of the rain, and ground his hips down hard.

The blissful friction caused both of them to cry out, the sound swallowed by the howling of the storm around them and the thunder booming in the dark skies. It didn't cross either of their minds that this wasn't a good place to do this at; they were too caught up in the pleasure, the heat, in each other. Sasuke jerked his hips up as Naruto grinded down against him, his back arching almost impossibly as the simple movement caused fiery pleasure to ignite his veins.

Sasuke tried to sit up, but the grass was too slippery and he fell back down into a shuddering mass of lust. His eyelids fluttered open and he stared up at Naruto with lust-glazed black eyes. "I love you too," he finally answered, his voice nothing more than a breathless moan of wanton lust.

"Oh fuck," Naruto groaned into Sasuke's neck, rubbing their clothed erections together harder. "Fuck, Sasuke, I want you so bad..."

That hot coil was curling again in Sasuke's groin, and he fought to get words out as his entire body started pulsing and his breath started to come quicker. "I-I'm gonna—" he gasped, his breath hitching as Naruto angled his hips differently, causing their hips to clash harder. He nearly choked on the water pouring from the sky, but managed to get out, "N-Naruto-aahh—harder—!"

Naruto finally snapped. His fingers left Sasuke's chest and plunged under the brunet's soaked jeans and boxers, grabbing the throbbing hardness he found there and flicking his thumb against the hot, wet tip. Sasuke's eyes rolled back and one of his hands left Naruto's forearm to slap across his mouth, muffling a moan that was more like a scream as Naruto's hand started to move, the tight hand stroking him closer and closer to completion. His voice started to breathlessly moan Naruto's name, over and over, becoming more like a scream as the coil of hot, tingly pleasure tightened in his stomach. Naruto was moaning his name too, his blue eyes squeezed shut and his flaming face, resting on Sasuke's shoulder, harsh pants tickling Sasuke's flushed skin.

"Naruto, Naruto—ahh, I'm g-gonna—I'm gonn-ah—aahh!"

Naruto cursed, his own cock throbbing in his pants. This was the farthest they'd ever gone, and _damn_ did he want to know what the inside of Sasuke's body would feel around his aching member, but he still had enough sanity left to remember that pushing Sasuke into something would be a bad idea. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't get scared off if he asked for a little something in return, because at this rate, he was going to need it... Sasuke's voice became a rasped cry, his body tightening more and more, until like a spring, it reached its limit and snapped. White exploded before his vision and he couldn't tell whether the thundering he heard was from the sky or his heart as ecstasy burst throughout his entire body. His back arched and he cried Naruto's name, kissing the blond hard as his first-ever, unforced, painless orgasm tore through him like the lighting cracking through the sky.

After, his body collapsed onto the ground, and he lay there panting, trying to regain sense as he stared blindly into the sky. The aftershocks of his orgasm were still coursing through him and his limbs felt heavy, but he somehow managed to push himself up onto his elbows to look at Naruto properly.

The rain was washing away his seed from his pants and Naruto's hand, but Naruto was still staring at it stunned, like he couldn't believe it. Sasuke flushed delicately, returning to his senses.

"What's with the face, loser?" he asked breathlessly, still panting slightly.

Naruto whispered something, but it wasn't audible over the storm.

"What?"

"You...you really..."

"I—"

"I'm sorry," Naruto blurted, his face paling. Now that the heat of the moment was gone, he was sure Sasuke was going to run away. "I didn't mean to force you if you didn't want it—Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry—"

"You didn't force me," Sasuke interrupted, blushing at the admission. "Truth is... I've kinda wanted that for a while now."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah." His eyes wandered down. "You're still—"

"Yeah—I mean, I want—_you know_—but I don't want to force you into anything, I just—I can do it myself, it's fine—"

"...Uh," Sasuke muttered, flushing darkly again. The thunder rumbled, and he waited for it to pass before saying, "Look... I want you too. I want us to—you know. But... not here."

Naruto's eyes were wide. "What? You actually want to? Not just 'cause I do? I don't wanna pressure you—"

"I want to. I'm still scared," he admitted, frowning, "because of what... what happened in my past, but... I trust you." He tried to seem casual, but he was obviously struggling to find words and swallow his pride enough to tell Naruto what he had to say. "I trust you and you're the only person I'd ever _want_ to have... sex with, but I don't want to right here. Not in the forest." He made a face. "That seems trashy."

Naruto's eyes glimmered and he couldn't help the tearful smile that spread across his whiskered face. "Okay. Not here, then."

"Maybe... maybe later at home... today, when we get back, we could, I mean, you know-"

"Yes. That's good. Whenever's good." Naruto's voice was almost overflowing with happiness. "I'm so happy you're comfortable around me enough that you can actually—you can actually let your guard down—you know—" He was so happy that he couldn't even find the words. He just threw his arms around Sasuke and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Sasuke murmured, feeling something poking his stomach. He flushed and remembered the situation at hand. "...Do you want...me to take care of that?"

"Oh," Naruto said, his cheeks turning red. "Well... I mean, if you wanna... If not, I can just—"

"I want to," Sasuke breathed, pushing Naruto down onto his back. Naruto blinked up at him, the sudden change of their positions surprising him slightly. Sasuke looked down at the bulge in Naruto's pants, his wet hair making little droplets of water fall down onto Naruto's see-through white shirt. The storm was calming down now, but the rain was still falling steady. He ghosted his hand over Naruto's crotch uncertainly. When he'd been in captivity, Orochimaru had forced him to do—things—but he didn't know what Naruto would like. He was forced to learn how to pleasure, but then again, Orochimaru was a sick, twisted man, so his ideas of 'pleasure' were likely very different from Naruto's.

He swallowed. "How—?"

"I don't care," Naruto groaned, putting his arms over his eyes. "Do whatever."

Sasuke swallowed, but nodded. With shaky fingers, he unzipped the blond's fly, and tugged his pants down. Naruto's Adam's apple bobbed visibly as Sasuke's fingers dwelled around the band of his boxers, nervously fingering the elastic.

"Damn it," he said weakly. "Come on, Sasuke, don't tease..."

"I'm not—" Sasuke started to protest, but bit his tongue before he could finish. He swallowed again and tugged the blond's boxers down, too, his breath hitching when Naruto's cock sprung from its confinements. He heard Naruto sigh in relief. Awkwardly, he wrapped his fingers around the length, his cheeks flaring a deep red from touching Naruto so intimately. Naruto let out a shaky breath, his chest starting to fall and rise quicker, which encouraged Sasuke to diligently move his hand up to the tip. He let his thumb swirl around the head, smearing the pre-come beading at the slit, causing Naruto to gasp and his hips to jerk into the raven's hand.

"Sasuke," he begged, "do something. Anything."

"Sorry," Sasuke breathed. He hesitated, then scooted back on Naruto's legs, leaning down until his face was right beside Naruto's crotch. Experimentally, he poked his tongue out to lick at the tip of it, surprised to find that the taste wasn't as gross as he'd been expecting. Bitter and salty, but not downright vomit-worthy like... other people. With Naruto's low groan and strong hands tugging his hair as encouragement, Sasuke slid the head into his mouth, his own groin starting to heat up again at the loud moan from above him. He planted his hands on Naruto's wet hips and held him down on the drenched grass just as they bucked up, saving himself from gagging. Slowly but surely he took more and more into his mouth, stroking with his hand what he couldn't get into his mouth.

Naruto was gasping and choking on the rain as he stuttered, "Y-you know you d-don't have too—_nghh_, you d-don't have to d-do this..."

Sasuke pulled away for a moment, his hand still lazily stroking the base of Naruto's length. "I told you I wanted to."

"I j-just feel like I'm forcing you..."

"You're not," Sasuke reassured him. Naruto looked doubtful for a moment, but he finally nodded.

"You're amazing," he whispered, his voice so full of love that Sasuke felt a flush spread across his entire body. To get out of answering, he ducked his head again, resuming his earlier actions of teasing the tip and then taking it into his mouth. He continued with this pattern of lick, tease, suck and stroke, Naruto's guttural moans drowned out in the sounds of the storm, until he felt Naruto's body start tensing up and quaking. He didn't get any warning besides a loud cry as the hands in his hair tightened before Naruto's back arched and he came into Sasuke's surprised mouth. Sasuke, not expecting the sudden mouthful, gasped, spitting some out into the soppy grass next to Naruto's hip and accidentally inhaling some into his lungs. He coughed violently, choking, and after a few moments Naruto got out of his daze enough to sit up and freak out.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" His voice was somewhat slurred and he still had that dazed, blissful look in his blue eyes, which were filling with worry. He tugged his pants back into place and scooted across the muddy grass to get to where Sasuke was kneeling, doubled over.

Sasuke coughed again, trying to get it out. "F-fucking nasty, it's in my—" He cut himself off, hacking once more before spitting to the side. "Ugh, it's in my lungs..."

Naruto let out a strange nervous-sounding giggle. "I'm sorry." He brought his hand up to brush Sasuke's dripping bangs out of his face. "I'll try to give you a better warning next time, but damn—you're good with your mouth."

Sasuke blushed darkly at the compliment. "Thanks, I guess." He coughed a few more times.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said again, his blue eyes concerned. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"It's fine, Naruto. I've had worse."

Naruto went silent at that, and Sasuke looked up to see the blond staring at him with an almost pained expression on his face, a crease between drawn-together eyebrows and his bottom lip in a fierce lock with his teeth. His eyes looked wet, though it was hard to say whether that was from the rain or from something else.

"I wish... I really wish I could make everything that happened to you go away. I mean... I know it's in the past, but... I wish you didn't have to remember it."

"...Well, you'll just have to make me forget, won't you?" Sasuke said after a while, setting his chin on his hand and glancing Naruto's way. "Obviously it's not going to go away completely, but the more time I spend with you, the less I remember it. So... promise..." he blushed, hating to sound like such a sap, "promise me you'll never leave?"

Naruto grinned. "Like you could get rid of me!" He jumped to his feet, holding his hand out. Sasuke took it and heaved himself up, but before he could pull his hand away Naruto yanked him into a crushing hug, his face burying itself in Sasuke's wet and messy hair.

"I promise I'll never let you go," he whispered, and despite the sound of the thunder and pouring rain, it rang crystal clear in Sasuke's ears. He smiled.

"Good. And I'll never let you."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Sorry, I'm gonna cut this off here. It was getting too hard to keep writing for now and I wanted to get something up already! So there will probably be a third chapter of shameless smut at some point, when I get around to writing it. If I had tried to put it in this chapter, it would have just taken at least probably another two weeks to come out.**

**-Ah, you guys got some oral sex out of it. I think that's good for now? :) Plus they were doing that in the rain...soaking wet... Sexy visual if you ask me... *goes and hides under trash bin***

**-Sorry if it sucked, I have major writer's block and school is killing me. Thank goodness I only have three days left... Please leave a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Sorry, I've taken so long. Emilymai101, I hope you're not too mad at me D: Summer has been busy since I had a friend from Alberta visiting me here in Ontario, and I didn't get the chance to write since we were always on the go. And then, I WENT to Alberta and my wifi sucks at my dad's house and on top of that we left town for a couple days. Uuuurghhh. But, I'm back now! **

**-Shout out to Sean, also called theguynextfdoortoyou, who gave me the idea to throw in some people's reactions to Naruto and Sasuke being together. You're awesome. **

**-Warning: Smut and stupidity :o and major OOC on Sasuke's part. Ah well, that's how it's supposed to be.**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

They took their time getting home, winding through soaked streets and closed shops as the rain slowed to a heavy drizzle, their hands clasped together and smiles on their damp faces. To an onlooker it may have looked like an extremely cheesy scene from a romantic film or the like, but they were too happy in their own little world to care.

It was silent, but not uncomfortable. The rain made a solid pitter-patter on the gravel, and their feet made echoing taps and splashes. They were just walking up to the front doors of Naruto's apartment, when a wolf-whistle came from their left.

"Jeez, you guys are soaked! Get caught in the storm?"

"Obviously, you idiot."

Automatically, both of their heads whipped around to find the source of the voices. "Kiba," Naruto said, his voice surprised. "And Shikamaru. What are you guys doing here?"

Before Kiba could say what looked like a rude comment, since his lips were curved into a fang-baring smirk and his eyes were squinted in that douche-bag way, Shikamaru sighed, "Kiba is thinking of buying an apartment to get away from his 'terrifying family' and met me along the way, so I decided to go with him." His dark eyes drifted down to their hands. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. "I was gonna stop in and say hi... but you guys seem to be busy. What a drag," he yawned.

Sasuke flushed. "We're not busy. Well, I mean, we are— we _were_, but it can wait, right?" He looked at Naruto, and the blond shrugged.

"Of course it can. Wanna come upstairs, guys? I was thinking of making hot chocolate."

"Nah," Kiba said. "That's fine. But uh... you know, I thought only girl best friends held hands. You guys look like a couple of fag—mmmff!"

Shikamaru had slapped his hand over Kiba's mouth. "Kiba," he hissed, his eyes flicking Naruto and Sasuke's way. "Shut your yap before you get your ass kicked."

"What?" the dog-nin asked obliviously upon seeing the embarrassed look on Sasuke's face, the smirk on Naruto's and the look of horror on Shikamaru's. "Oh, come on! I was kidding! I have nothing against gays, I'm bisexual anyway. With Shino. I was _joking_. Just saying it's weird they're holding hands if they're not even dating." When no one's expression changed except Shikamaru's, whose turned into one of disbelief, he said, "_What_?"

"Are you that thick, you moron?"

"Am I missing something?" Kiba demanded.

"Naruto and Sasuke... You don't know? Come on, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Shut up Mr. Genius and explain!" Kiba looked confused, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

"I'll be blunt," Naruto said, smiling his usual cheerful smile. He pulled away from Sasuke and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, looking at his friend like one would at an uncomprehending child. "In reality, we were going upstairs so we could make hot chocolate. Or you know, have sex. We're dating, and we have been for at least a month."

The look of utter mortification on Kiba's face rivalled the one on Sasuke's. The raven had turned an unhealthy shade of red and his eyes were wide as Kiba gaped, looking between the two with an expression of such shock that his jaw would probably fall to the floor were it not attached to his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke finally blurted, making a sound like air escaping a balloon.

"What? I don't lie to people."

"You didn't have to—say _that_—you could've—"

"Well, look at Kiba's face. He looks so stupid. It was worth it!"

"Are you fucking—"

Shikamaru cut in coolly. "Calm down, yeah? It's no big deal. Most people figured it out already. Don't have a lover's spat; I'd hate to see Naruto deprived of another long period of his Sasuke fix. He gets withdrawals." He turned to Kiba, who was still staring at them in utter shock. He grabbed the stockier ninja's arm and dragged him into the apartment building, throwing a lazy grin back Naruto and Sasuke's way. "Have fun," he quipped, and then they were gone.

For a moment they stood there in the rain, and then Sasuke walked up to Naruto and punched him in the face. Reeling back in shock, Naruto rubbed his now-red cheek and grinned. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me being _nice_ and not breaking your nose, loser." Sasuke's cheeks were so red he looked like a tomato with hair and sexy, wide and embarrassed eyes. "I can't believe you_ said_ that."

"Aw, come on. I was just playing around." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yeah—"

"I do it all the time."

"Yeah, but—" Sasuke cut himself off. He was fighting with the king of idiocy, and he wasn't going to win over Naruto's ridiculous logic. He sighed, throwing his hands up, and walked past his boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to punch his shit-eating grin off that oh-so-gorgeous face. When Naruto didn't follow, he threw his famous glare back and snapped, "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?"

"I was admiring your ass," Naruto said cheerfully, catching up to him and linking their arms. "It's nice. I can't wait to—"

"I will burn you." Sasuke's glare could wither flowers as they entered the lobby and passed a little old lady in a pink dress with a small white dog in her purse. Once she was out of earshot, he grumbled, "Stop _saying _things like that in public. It's embarrassing, and plus—"

"It turns you on?"

Sasuke flushed more. "Well—yes, but that's not—anyway, just don't." As an afterthought, he furrowed his brow and muttered in a pouty way, "You don't love me."

"Of course I love you." Naruto said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pressed the button for the elevator, and it opened right away. The floor inside had just been washed, and it was a shame to dirty it with their muddy shoes and dripping clothes, but he dragged Sasuke in anyways. "If I didn't, I wouldn't say things like that all the time."

"You're stupid."

"And you suck with comebacks." He pressed the button for his floor, and turned to Sasuke with a huge grin. "Have you ever made out in an elevator?"

"If the other day when you molested me counts, then yes. Don't change the subject—"

Naruto's lips pressed to his, silencing him immediately. For a moment, he struggled, shoving at Naruto violently, but Naruto was just a bit stronger than him and that was enough to keep him pressed to the wall. He gave in, but made a sound to show how completely unimpressed and pissed he still was, even though secretly he was always willing to kiss Naruto. Naruto just snickered into his already-open mouth, his hands wandering down Sasuke back and steadily south until he groped the raven's butt firmly through his jeans. Sasuke jerked forward in surprise, cursing, and put all of his strength into shoving Naruto off of him just as the elevator doors slid open.

He glared with all of his strength as a mother and two little girls walked in. Naruto grinned sheepishly, mouthing a 'sorry' before turning to the woman and asking, "What floor, ma'am?"

"Oh, Naruto, you're such a sweetie. I'm going to the main floor, if you please."

He smiled and pressed the button. The elevator went up to drop them off, and he waved goodbye before it closed to bring the family down. Sasuke was staring. "What?" Naruto asked.

"We could've scarred those two kids for life, you know."

"Ah, they were girls. Maybe they'll turn out like Sakura and like that shit."

"What?"

"You know." They started to walk down the hall to Naruto's apartment. "I think it's called yaoi. Sakura loves it. Two guys getting it on is apparently sexy to some girls. Can't blame them, I guess." He stopped in front of his door, keys jingling as he looked for the right one. Unlocking the door, he went on, "Sakura said she'd pay me if I ever got together with you and sent her a picture of us doing the deed." He spotted the look of horror on Sasuke's face. "Don't worry, I wouldn't actually do that," he said, laughing.

"You're a dick, you know?" Sasuke kicked his shoes into the closet in the right wall and stalked away to their bedroom, leaving Naruto in the entryway. He was already lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling, by the time Naruto came in, a wide grin on his face.

"You're eager."

"Naruto Uzumaki, shut up, or so help me I will kill you." Sasuke turned over to give him a glare. "I'm so mad at you right now."

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I did take it a little far..." He sat next to Sasuke. "Sometimes I don't think before I speak. I guess I'm just nervous," he admitted. "You know me. I say stupid things when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

Naruto was silent for a moment, his cheeks turning red. Then he said, "Well, it's the whole idea that you said... You said you were ready for... you know." Sasuke flushed and looked at the floor. "I guess I just suddenly realized how much trust that takes on your part, and I just... I got nervous. I don't want to disappoint you, ya know? I really love you and I don't want to hurt you or anything." He threw his hands up. "Ugh, I don't know what I'm trying to say. Are you still pissed?"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess not. You don't have to be nervous, though, I'll like it no matter what you do." He flushed delicately at the admission.

Naruto grinned, but he looked touched. "Aw, honey. You're too dang cute."

"Never call me honey again, freak."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Ah, I love you so much!" Naruto cried, jumping up just to glomp Sasuke and squish him into the bed. "Seriously, you're so fucking amazing."

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy, trying to fight the color rising up his pale skin. He pushed Naruto away a bit, however didn't shove him off. Instead, he put his arms behind his head and looked to the side with what he hoped was an annoyed expression. "What's your damage, Naruto? You're acting weirder than usual, and that's saying something."

"I don't know. I'm just hyper. I'm happy, y'know? Gotta make up for the years that all I did was cry and mope like a baby!" Naruto's grin was practically blinding. "I don't think you really understand how much I love you. I mean, you even beat ramen."

Sasuke gave him a flat look. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "That means so much to me. I'm so goddamn glad I'm more important than a bowl of starchy noodles. Now I can die happy."

"Your sarcasm warms my heart, my love."

"I'm glad." Sasuke sat up, making himself nearly nose-to-nose with Naruto. "I was thinking we should probably change. We're both gonna get sick... and didn't you mention hot chocolate?" When he spotted the look of disappointment on Naruto's face, he rolled his eyes. "Is sex all you ever think about?"

"No. It's just what I think about most of the time."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I understand completely. I want to as bad as you do, but right now, I'm cold, cranky and wet, and I want some hot chocolate." He pulled out the puppy dog eyes look (which he would _never_ do around anyone but Naruto, _ever_) and asked, "Can't we just change, make hot chocolate and, I don't know, watch a movie, and cuddle for now?"

Naruto's eyes softened. "Well, crap. I can't say no to that face." He stood up and started pulling fresh clothes out from his drawers. "Sure we can do that. What do you wanna watch?"

"Hm... _Thor_?"

"Alright, get changed and I'll go make the hot chocolate?"

"Okay."

"Marshmallows?"

Sasuke made a face. "I'll pass."

"'Kay," Naruto smiled softly. "See you in a few."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: This isn't the end of the chapter, and I know I shouldn't be interrupting the story like this, but I wanted to say that the last bit there is where I had my writer's block the most. So if it sucked, hopefully what comes next makes up for it. ^^**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

They were curled up together on the couch, the apartment completely dark save for the light on the hood range in the kitchen and the bright screen displaying rolling credits on Naruto's TV. Their mismatched mugs sat forgotten on the table, the last dregs of hot chocolate drying to a sticky paste at the bottom. The storm had started up again outside, and every once in a while, the room would light up with a flash of white brightness and then go back to the dark.

Sasuke's head was resting on Naruto's lap, the blond's long fingers absently and fondly running through long black strands of hair. Neither of them took notice when the credits stopped rolling and the screen went blue; they hadn't been paying attention to the movie for a while now. It was quiet in the room, rain pattering down hard on the windows and wind howling and hitting the walls, but neither of them found it uncomfortable. It was a peaceful moment, one of those ones you wanted to treasure because so few of them occurred in everyday chaotic life.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked down to see a pair of slanted black eyes staring up at him, shining faintly in a rarely-seen show of happiness. Something inside of him twanged, almost painfully; it was hard, being this in love with someone, knowing what that someone had been through, what those gorgeous onyx eyes had seen. He managed to smile, trying not to let the whirlpool of emotions in his mind show. "Yeah?" he asked.

Sasuke hesitated, then slowly said, "...I don't say it very often, but, I really do love you, you know?"

Every time he heard those words, Naruto became so happy it was all he could do not to grin like an idiot. Seriously. How could life turn out this perfect? He let himself smile as he responded, "I know. And I love you too."

Sasuke didn't answer right away, and sat up, turning so that he was sitting Indian style facing Naruto. He looked troubled, like there was something he really wanted to say but couldn't figure out how to come across. His brow furrowed, and he raised his eyes so that they were looking directly into Naruto's slightly worried blue ones.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked, sensing the other man's nervousness.

"Everything is fine. It's great. _Really_," Sasuke stressed when Naruto looked at him dubiously. "I can't even grasp how my life managed to go from shit to...well, this. It's perfect," he said softly, letting every wall he'd ever built up crumble down. He felt somewhat awkward with Naruto's eyes on him, and he didn't think he could speak with the way the blond was looking at him with such adoration, like he was the most precious gem in the world so he looked back down at his lap. "It still freaks me out sometimes. I mean... I used to think... I'd never get out of there, never see Konoha, or my friends, or _you_ again. But now, there's this... Sometimes I think I'll just wake up and this will all go away, and I'll be pinned down again, beaten, and just—" He broke off abruptly, his breath hitching. "Anyway. There's just— I have something I need to say."

"Well, you can tell me anything, so..."

"I know, it's just... ugh, one second. I hate trying to say what I'm thinking..."

Naruto grinned. "It's fine, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Sasuke said again. Those words meant a surprisingly huge lot to him— the idea that Naruto would never leave him, no matter what. He swallowed, unsure why he was so nervous. _Really. It's Naruto. Plus, I said it before. So... why is it so hard? _"So, uhm, Naruto."

Naruto looked thoroughly amused now. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Don't laugh, I'm trying to be serious!"

"I ain't laughin'!" Naruto held his hands up in defence, grinning widely. "Come on, Sasuke. Just spit it out. I'm not going to laugh at you or something."

"I hate you sometimes..."

"I know. Come on, just say it."

Sasuke looked down at his lap, where his hands were wringing together in nervous anticipation. He licked his lips, and then mumbled something, his face turning a deep hue of red. Naruto gave him a 'huh?' look and leaned forward, frowning.

"Wha'd you say?"

"Mm'...rea...dy..."

"Ehhhh?"

"I said I'm ready, damnit!" Sasuke blurted, strongly resembling a beet. When understanding dawned on Naruto's face, he flushed even more, cursing under his breath. Why was this so damn embarrassing?

"You mean—?"

"Yes, that's what I mean." Sasuke bit his lip. "Look, don't make me say it."

Naruto looked like he was going to explode in joy. His eyes lit up so much you'd think he'd just been told he'd won a lifetime supply of ramen from Ichiraku's and his grin became so wide Sasuke was sure it had to hurt his whiskered cheeks. "Right here?"

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Sure."

"Right now?"

"Yes! Fuck, if you're gonna be like this, I'm going to change my mind—"

"Heeeeeeeell _no_!" Naruto exclaimed, tackling Sasuke into a huge hug. He sent them sprawling back on the couch, and ended up bridged over Sasuke, their hands pinned together and faces barely an inch apart. They stayed like that for a minute, until Sasuke mumbled something and looked away, his face looking close to spontaneous combustion. He felt fingers grab his chin and looked back up, his heart beating impossibly quick. Tilting his head to the side, Naruto closed the space between them and pressed their lips together, smiling when he felt Sasuke kiss back right away despite the hot blush on his face. He flicked his tongue across Sasuke's lips, but pulled away before deepening the kiss, looking down at Sasuke with serious blue eyes.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Sasuke's voice wobbled a bit, but his eyes were steady. Naruto's smile then was so exuberant it was contagious, and he felt his lips tugging up at the sides. "Just..."

"I know. We'll go slow, okay?"

"Okay."

With another blinding, tearful smile, Naruto connected their mouths again. It started off slow, as promised, but as they both became more desperate to feel more of each other, their tongues clashed and teeth clacked heatedly, Sasuke's hands finding their way up to tangle in Naruto's spikes as Naruto's hands rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's clothed hips. After a few minutes of this, Naruto stopped, his fingers dipping under the edge of Sasuke's shirt. The raven broke the kiss, his breathing uneven, and nodded, his heart in his throat. He wasn't nervous about this part; they'd done at least this much before. However, the same thought kept going through his head: _This is it. Naruto and I are about to have sex. This is happening. _His heart pounded dizzyingly, a mixture of nerves, heated excitement and prickly desire thrumming in his veins.

He shifted and helped Naruto take his shirt off, before sliding his own hands under Naruto's and almost shyly peeling it away from caramel skin. Naruto's blue eyes were burning as he lifted his arms to shuffle it over his head and then toss it aside. He rubbed at the trembling raven's back, trying to calm the man, who was clearly still nervous. "You know, we don't have to do this. We can wait. I don't mind, Sasuke."

Sasuke's black eyes seemed even darker than usual. "No. I want to do this now." His voice was shaky and papery, and he was pale.

"We should at least move to the bedroom."

Once they were there and situated comfortably on the bed, Naruto went on, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"_Yes_, damnit. You gave me a fucking handjob in the forest and I got you off, too. I can handle this."

"Okay... but you have to promise you'll tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable."

"I promise I will, bastard." He reached up and pulled Naruto back down, and the blond did no more complaining. Sasuke let his hands run over the familiar chest; around the hard muscles, over the perky nipples, grinning a bit when Naruto's breath hitched. Naruto seemed to feel his grin, and take it as a challenge, because he immediately broke the kiss in favour of kissing down Sasuke's jaw, nibbling on his ear, and then finally planting hot, wet kisses on the pale neck. This time, it was he who grinned as Sasuke jolted forward, a small gasp breaking their silence. He continued with this, just planting hot kisses down the raven's skin, wanting to bite, to _claim_, but willing to leave that until later. He didn't want to scare Sasuke away by being too fierce on their first time. His hands left Sasuke's back and circled to the front, stopping at the hardened nubs on the pale chest, flicking his nails across them ever so slightly. Sasuke let out a squeak-like sound and automatically jerked upwards.

His hips crashed into Naruto's, who had been straddling him patiently up until then, and he swallowed when he felt how hard the blond was. It made his heart swell and words failed him as he thought that _he_ had been the one to cause that; his pleasure, not his screaming pain and terror as he used to know. He felt his eyes sting, and couldn't stop a couple of tears from sliding down his cheeks. Naruto noticed this and kissed them away gently, starting to rock his hips slowly, just enough to cause a bit of friction. They met for another kiss and Sasuke started to respond, rubbing in an almost catlike way onto the body grinding against him. He was still scared; still nervous, but he trusted Naruto, and it was getting harder to hold onto those nerves when this all felt so _good._ The friction, their chests melting together, the kiss, _Naruto_. He moaned into their open mouths.

Lust was fuelling him as his hands travelled down the blond's chest and to the button of his pants. Naruto froze for a moment, but seemed to relax immediately after. Sasuke's nimble fingers deftly undid the button and hesitantly slid the zipper down, then as if trying to be quick so as not to change his mind, he slid them down Naruto's toned thighs, kicking at them with his feet when he couldn't reach with his arms. Naruto laughed a bit and helped him, breaking away to stand up and pull them down. He threw them aside and then got back on the bed, crawling up it and Sasuke's body like a cat. Sasuke gulped and flushed even harder than he already was; he felt like he was prey about to get devoured, and not in the bad way. His heart seemed to beat loud enough for the next country to hear as Naruto bridged over him, one of his hands resting just over the bulge in Sasuke's jeans.

Naruto's eyes were skimming his face for any uncertainty. All he saw was lust, desire, the beginnings of desperation and even love, but he still had to make sure. "You're ready...?"

"_Yes_," Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and tried not to scream at Naruto to move his hand. He knew the blond was going slow for him, and he really appreciated it; but still, he wished Naruto could see how bad he wanted it.

Naruto nodded once more and undid the button and zipper, slipping his hands inside to tug them down slowly. Too slowly. Sasuke impatiently kicked them off, ignoring the snort Naruto made at this, and then went to grab Naruto's simple blue boxers. He gulped audibly. Once these were off of him and off of Naruto, they would both be completely naked, and he didn't know what he'd do then. Of course, he wanted this, wanted it so bad it hurt, but he still couldn't fight off that persistent feeling of unease. It was all too familiar, but at the same time, completely different. Plus, why was he so damn jumpy about this? He'd seen Naruto's dick already, barely an hour earlier. He decided it must be the fact that this time, he was mostly in his right mind and not controlled by lust, and that this time was _it_.

He took a deep breath and looped his fingers under the waistband, glaring at nothing as he tried to talk himself out of his ridiculous nervousness. Naruto smiled softly, understanding completely, and put his hands over Sasuke's, searching for any sign of fright as he guided their hands down. He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened and his face turned even redder, but didn't stop until his boxers were completely off and he was nude. Sasuke was trembling, and Naruto quickly said, "Are you okay?"

"I-I—y-yeah—" Sasuke stuttered, before shaking his head and trying again. "I'm fine. I just—I didn't really... see... earlier, and..." His face burned. Truly, he had been too intent on getting Naruto off earlier that he hadn't fully noticed how his cock looked; and now, all he could do was stare. Naruto was so damn perfect it hurt. Not too big, not too small, and _definitely _enough to please. He let out a shaky breath.

"Don't stare, it's shy," Naruto joked, smirking a bit. Sasuke's look was inflating his already overly-large ego. He rested his hands on the raven's hips, causing the other man to jolt and snap out of his trance-like state. He looked up at Naruto with wide eyes, and the blond wanted nothing more than to just bend him over and take him right there. He forced his greed down. He had to be slow, for Sasuke's sake as well as the sake of their relationship. "So," he said, a joking lilt meant to lighten the situation in his tone, "can I take these off, or am I the only one allowed to be naked here?"

"N0-no—I mean, uh, yeah. Take them off..." Sasuke trailed off, his face redder than a beet. Naruto hesitated, but Sasuke wiggled his hips impatiently, so he nodded again and started sliding them down, slowly, so that Sasuke could tell him to stop if he needed to. It seemed he didn't, but he did hide his face behind his hands when they were off and thrown to the side, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide himself. He still didn't see how Naruto could love him, and his body, with all the scars covering it.

Naruto smiled gently and grabbed Sasuke's hands, dragging them away from his face. The raven's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips between his teeth. He bit down hard enough to draw blood when Naruto's hands moved to his knees, easing them apart slowly. Sasuke shook his head quickly and cried, "No!"

Naruto instantly stopped. "What? Did I go too fast? I'm sorry—"

"N-no—it's not you, it's just I—I mean, my body—it's so ugly and—"

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned. "Your body is _not_ ugly. It's perfect."

"The scars—"

"They make you who you are. They show the hardships you had to go through to become such a strong person." Naruto softly kissed one, which was on the side of Sasuke's right thigh, and felt the body in front of his start to relax. "I know that they don't remind you of anything good—heck, I hate thinking of what you went through—but they make you _you_. And I love every single one of them." As he was speaking, he again started to uncross Sasuke's legs, relieved when the raven didn't stop him but just blushed and clenched the sheets instead. "I love _you_. Everything about you is perfect to me."

Sasuke's eyes were tearing up again. He nodded quickly, little spasms of his head, and gave Naruto a watery smile, believing the blond's words for the first time. "I love you too," he choked out. Through blurry eyes he could see Naruto's eyes looking over his body, love and desire and everything good swimming in them. They were considerably darker than usual and his soft smile looked like it was repressing something possessive. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto—I don't want to wait anymore."

Naruto laughed somewhat weakly. "So what you're saying is skip the rest of dinner and go to dessert?"

Sasuke flushed. "Yeah—that."

"Okay," Naruto said, nodding to himself. "Okay. I've always liked dessert better anyway. Here," he said, putting his fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth. "Suck."

Sasuke seemed confused. "Why?"

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

"I mean what I said. Why do I have to suck on your fingers?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You don't—you've honestly don't know?"

Sasuke frowned, pouting in a way that was way too adorable to Naruto. "No, I don't."

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, trapping him in a tight embrace. He started rolling around on the bed, taking Sasuke along with him. The raven squealed and kicked as Naruto cried, "Cute cute cute _cute cute_! You're so cute!"

Sasuke blushed and pushed at Naruto's strong chest. "Shut up!" he yelled, feeling like he was going to die of embarrassment. Naruto finally stopped when Sasuke was back underneath him, and the raven breathlessly snapped, "Tell me, dobe!"

Naruto was still grinning, his cheeks flushed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You have to suck on them so I can prep you. Well, you don't _have_ to do that, but it'll hurt a whole lot less." When Sasuke furrowed his brow and murmured, "Oh" Naruto's eyes darkened as he realized something. "Wait... so he never..."

"No. He didn't care if he hurt me or not," Sasuke murmured. "I always just thought it was that painful all the time."

Naruto's face turned pale. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Sasuke said, offering a smile. "You didn't know. Anyways, can we not talk about this?" He grabbed Naruto's wrist, bringing it back up towards his mouth with a coy smirk. "We kind of have more urgent matters, don't you agree?"

Naruto inhaled deeply and then nodded. "You're right. Okay, I'm sorry. Let's do this already." He'd barely finished his sentence before Sasuke opened his bruised lips and slid Naruto's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and awkwardly flicking his tongue around, drenching them in his saliva. A flush rose up Naruto's cheeks as he remembered what that mouth had done on him earlier that day, and his length throbbed painfully. After a few moments of this semi-torture, he deemed them wet enough and pulled them from Sasuke's mouth, wiping away the strong of spit that dribbled down his chin with the side of his hand. His heart in his throat and hammering in excitement, he lowered them down to Sasuke's behind, stopping completely to make sure. Sasuke nodded, ever so slightly, and so he slowly slid his first finger in.

Sasuke's hands tightened a bit on the sheets, and he let out a slow, shaky breath. This wasn't so bad. It had been a while since he'd had something up there, but this little finger was too small to hurt too bad. Naruto slowly started thrusting it in and out, rubbing Sasuke's inside walls. The raven flushed, one hand coming up to his mouth so he could muffle a moan. He wriggled a bit. "Go on," he whispered.

"Okay." A second finger slid in next to the first, and this one stung; Sasuke's breath hitched and his body tightened, trying to push them out. Naruto murmured, "Relax, it won't hurt as bad." And Sasuke tried, but he found that he couldn't. Naruto frowned and his other hand moved from Sasuke's hip to his front, grabbing the raven's red-tipped cock loosely. Sasuke gasped at the sudden pressure on his painful erection and his body relaxed automatically at the pleasuring feeling it brought. Naruto began scissoring his two fingers slightly, his head falling and breathing becoming heavy. It was so tight and hot inside Sasuke, he thought perhaps he would lose his mind from this. As Sasuke began moaning softly and rocking onto the hand, Naruto quickly slid the next one in at the exact same time as tightening his fist around Sasuke's length. The raven squeaked in a mixture of pleasure and pain, but kept rocking forward, pulling Naruto's fingers in deeper. Naruto could barely control himself as he watched Sasuke practically fuck himself on his hand, his eyes shut and cheeks flushed, lips parted to pant heavily. Suddenly, Naruto felt his fingers strike something, and Sasuke cried out, his head thrashing back.

"Naruto!" he moaned, unable to hold it in any longer. "Please—nnghh... more..."

Naruto's eyes were watering from the extent of how much he wanted this. He pulled his fingers out, gulping when Sasuke moaned in disapproval, and hastily spat on his hand. He rubbed it onto his cock and couldn't bite back the moan at the feeling, letting his fingers run over it a bit longer than necessary. When he looked up, Sasuke was staring at him wryly.

"Are we doing this or are you just going to masturbate all night?" he asked, his tone dry with amusement and husky with desire. Naruto seemed to snap out of it.

"Right," he said, blinking. He lined himself up with Sasuke's entrance, which was spasming and pink. He tried to swallow back how turned on he was, but damn it, Sasuke was just too hot and he couldn't. He knew he probably looked like a huge idiot, but didn't really care. He took one of Sasuke's legs and placed it on his shoulder, shuffling forward on his knees. "Look, this is it. You can back out if you want."

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned, putting a hand over his eyes. He was trembling again, but this time, only a small, barely significant part of it was nerves. Mostly, he was riled up in anticipation, desperate for them to become one. His chest was heaving and his heart thumping. "No," he mumbled, "go in."

Naruto seemed hesitant, still. "Are you—?"

"Naruto, fuck me goddamnit!"

"Okay, sheesh," Naruto murmured, shivering slightly at the sound of Sasuke ordering him to fuck him. Without any more hesitation (he could feel Sasuke wanting to murder him for going so slowly) he started to push in, pumping Sasuke slowly at the same time to distract him from the initial pain. Sasuke's breathing stopped altogether and his teeth clenched together in pain, his fingers making fists in the sheets. Naruto stopped right away, biting his lip at how hot and tight it was. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke ground out, "It hurts. But keep going, I want this... hahh... Just do it all at once..."

"What? No, I'll hurt you..."

"Do it. I'll be fine."

Naruto frowned. "If you say so, then..." His hands gripping Sasuke's hips, he thrust all the way in with one quick push, wanting to cry when Sasuke arched off the bed and cried out in pain. "I told you!" he screeched, his voice raising hysterically. "I told you it would hurt, damnit!"

"Sh-shut up," Sasuke whispered weakly, managing to smile a bit. It was crooked, but it was there. He raised one hand to cup Naruto's cheek and pulled him down so that they were forehead to forehead. He had a light sheen of sweat all over his body, and he was shaking, but his eyes stared into Naruto's with what could only be described as love. "I can take this. I trust you, now I need you to trust me."

Naruto's eyes were wet and hazy after causing his lover pain, but he nodded. "Of course I trust you."

"Good. Now move."

Naruto couldn't say no. He planted a hard kiss on Sasuke's mouth and pulled out, gently sliding back in, wincing along with Sasuke when the latter squeaked in pain. He did this a couple more times, going slow and fighting the urge to just pound that wet, hot inferno, and slowly Sasuke started to relax and moan instead of sob. Pale hands clung to Naruto's back as the blond picked up the pace, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth at the almost painfully good friction Sasuke's inner walls gave his aching cock. He angled his hips differently, trying to get deeper, and suddenly Sasuke cried out in ecstasy and gasped, "Right there!"

"Does it still hurt?" Naruto panted, trying not to come already. He knew he wasn't going to last long, though.

Sasuke shook his head quickly, his head falling back and eyes shut in pleasure. "No," he said through heavy breaths, "go faster."

And so Naruto did, groaning at the loud moan that fell from Sasuke's mouth. Neither of them was going to last much longer, he knew, but it didn't matter. They had forever. He moved so that their bodies were pressed together, leaning over Sasuke on his forearms, and kissed the raven's drooling mouth, swallowing choked moans and cries of ecstasy. With each thrust, Sasuke's groin would rub on Naruto's hard abs, and yet another moan would escape him. Naruto could feel how close he was, feel his heartbeat; and as his own pounded painfully hard, he thought vaguely that they were almost in sync, as though they were the same being.

Sasuke's moans were becoming more like screams now, and Naruto's name was thrown in there amidst curses and pleas for more. His fingernails dug into Naruto's back and clawed down, leaving bright red marks, but neither of them noticed. They were too lost in each other. Sasuke had tears coming from his eyes, from pleasure or emotion Naruto couldn't tell, but he licked them away before reinitiating the kiss, the tears mingling with their saliva and making it salty-sweet. He felt the length rubbing against his stomach twitch, and a bit of precome spurted from the tip—his head fell forward onto Sasuke's shoulder, and he groaned Sasuke's name, his muscles starting to seize up.

He didn't want to come first, and leave Sasuke unsatisfied, so he hastily snuck a hand between their bodies, which were pressed so closely together it was challenging, and took hold of Sasuke's cock. He pumped it fast in time with his thrusts, and Sasuke cried out, his body jerking like he was having a seizure.

"Naruto!" he panted. "I'm gonna come—!"

"Me too," Naruto moaned, thrusting impossibly fast and striking Sasuke's spot every time. With each sound Sasuke made the harder he found it to stay anchored to reality. He was teetering on the edge of bliss. "_Fuuuck_. I love you so much, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't have answered if his life depended on it. His head whipped back and his body became rigid, his lips open in a silent scream as he hit the most intense high in his life. Thick ropes of come exploded from him and splashed on Naruto's stomach and on his own heaving torso, and his inner muscles tightened so hard Naruto's head spun. He followed quickly after, his entire body shuddering and Sasuke's name flying from his lips as he released inside of Sasuke's body. The world seemed to explode, and they clung to each other, riding out their orgasms as euphoria turned everything a blinding white.

Finally they collapsed onto the bed, spent and exhausted, a fuzzy and warm afterglow falling over the room. After a few moments of lying there in each other's arms, panting and whispering each other's names, Naruto pulled out. Sasuke winced slightly, but he appeared completely content, a lazy look of love and uncharacteristic raw emotion displayed on his sweaty, flushed face. His eyes watery, he pulled Naruto in for a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered, so quietly Naruto might not have heard it if his ear hadn't been right next to Sasuke's mouth.

"Anytime," he responded lightly, smiling when Sasuke tiredly rolled his eyes. "Seriously though... for what?"

"For showing me." Sasuke sat up, shutting his eyes in a brief moment of pain, and decided it would be better to lay down. Naruto laid next to him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, cradling the raven's head against his chest. Sasuke didn't complain and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "For showing me that sex isn't always painful and terrifying... for showing me what it feels like to be loved." His voice was wobbly, and there was wetness on Naruto's chest. "I've never had that feeling. You have no idea what it means to me... I've always felt so alone..."

Naruto's arms tightened, and he planted a firm kiss on the crown of black hair in front of him. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," he murmured as the raven drifted off. "Because I'm never going to leave your side. My home is in your arms."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: OMG FINALLY DONE! Again, I am SO sorry this took so long! I hope it was good enough to make up for it! **

**Emilymai101, thanks for putting up with me even when I thought I was gonna have to give this fic up! I hope you liked it and it met your expectations, and if it didn't... sorry :'(**

**NOW EVERYONE! REVIEW! (please? :3)**


End file.
